We are requesting funds to purchase a Bruker MRI Cryoprobe upgrade for our existing Bruker 7 Tesla small bore MRI based on the vendor quoted cost of $542,358. The upgrade is comprised of a 4 Element Array Cryoprobe compatible with a Bruker Biospect 7Tesla/20 magnet. The upgrade will include supporting hardware infrastructure comprised of an air cooled He compressor coupled to a Helium Compressor Controller that is linked directly to the Cryo Cooling Unit supplying liquid helium to the Cryoprobe device. The Cryoprobe will provide a 2 to 5 fold increase in system sensitivity (signal/noise ratio) permitting us to acquire data to generate Diffusion Tensor Imaging (DTI) maps for the assessment of neuroinflammation and the integrity of white matter tracts in rodent models of Traumatic Brain Injury (TBI). This technology will not only expand our neuroimaging capabilities but will be utilized as a critical component for neuroimaging assessment when coupled with PET and SPECT neuroimaging data obtained from preclinical models of TBI and PTSD in support of the newly established Open Field Blast Core at the Truman VA Hospital. Beyond greatly enhancing our neuroimaging capabilities, the addition of cryoprobe technology will also support expansion of ongoing cutting edge cardiovascular and theranostic nuclear oncology research programs directly related to veteran care.